Against The Wind
|artist = Kenshō Ono |release date = April 5th, 2017 |previous = Glorious Days |next= n/a }} is the 4th single of Kenshō Ono; Tetsuya Kuroko's Japanese voice actor. The song is featured in the Kuroko no Basuke's movie LAST GAME. Track list #''Against The Wind'' #''FIRE FIRE'' #''Against The Wind (OFF VOCAL)'' #''FIRE FIRE (OFF VOCAL)'' The regular edition also includes the music video of Against The Wind. Video Lyrics and Translations Against The Wind= - Rōmaji= Take another step with a will All I wanted is to be real I've been trying to get it on And time won't wait for me Kasuka ni mieta kakushin he no hikari wo Kasumetoru yō ni kono te de nigiru Unputenpu toka kanōsei ni imi wa nai Onore jishin ni yareru no ka toitadaseba ii Grab VORPAL SWORD Don't give up on me now Tsugi no shunkan ni wa moetsukite ii to omotta Sorehodo ni atsuku kagayake yo Kirisaite yuke tachifusagaru The jaws that bite Ima koerareru arata na sutōrī wo Katsute no jibun wo oikosu toki ga kita'n da Sā tomoni yukō hitori ja nai We stand against the wind Ikigurushisa ni unzari suru hi mo Muda ni wa naranai to īkikaseru Higai mōsō toka omoikomi ni asu wa nai Torawarezu ni se wo mukete arukidaseba ii Grab VORPAL SWORD And raise up to the sky Kiri ga harete iku naka de kikoeta koe wa Kodama shita itsuka no negai Nurikaete yuke tachihadakaru The claws that catch Ima toorisugite iku NOSUTARUJIA Yuragu kodō ni katsubō wo tsukitateru'n da Mada tarinai daro tsukisusumeyo We stand against the wind Gin-iro ni terasareta me wa Nani wo kataru ka ima wa mada wakaranai Mukuchi na kaze ni yurumanu ishi wo kakageyō Asu wo tsukame Kirisaite yuke tachifusagaru The jaws that bite Ima koerareru arata na sutōrīf wo Katsute no jibun wo oikosu toki ga kita'n da Sā tomoni yukō hitori ja nai We stand against the wind''Against The Wind'' Romaji lyrics from SnakeRoot - English= Take another step with a will All I wanted is to be real I've been trying to get it on And time won't wait for me The light to innovation that looked somewhat Grasp with this hand as if to snag off There is no point in the likelihood of luck appreciation Ask yourself if you can do it yourself Grab VORPAL SWORD Don't give up on me now I thought that I could burn out at the next moment Shine so hot To break up and to stand up The jaws that bite A new story beyond now The time has come to overtake my former self Let's go together, it's not alone We stand against the wind On days when it makes us sick to suffer Let's not waste it There is no tomorrow in the assumption of damages and delusions You should turn away and walk away without being caught Grab VORPAL SWORD And raise up to the sky The voice that I heard as the mist clears up Someday wish I gave spirit Stay tuned for the claws that catch Nostalgia passing by now Hold craving for the shaking beating It's still missing. We stand against the wind The silver-lit eye I do not yet understand what I'm talking about Let's set aside a willingness to taste breeze Grip tomorrow To break up and to stand up The jaws that bite A new story beyond now The time has come to overtake my former self Let's go together, it's not alone We stand against the wind''Against The Wind'' English lyrics by User:ORANGESAKURA }} |-| FIRE FIRE= - Rōmaji= Sawage Down town I am the Winner Moetagiru Eyes I am the Winner Itte okuze - Kyō wa kimeru yo - Kakehiki nara ore ni makasete Ace or Queen tsugi wa docchi ZOKU ZOKU suruze (You gonna see my show) Saikō kimi no Lipstick Karen ni hikareru Kiss ...uso daro Kimi no sei sa kono FIRE FIRE!! Tokai no kokyū ga Sawagashiku natte kita Takanari wo kakushi ...iku yo. Start the game I'm on FIRE oh baby!! Isseichidai no shōbu himitsu no Batoru FIRE oh baby!! Do hade ni Let's run the night C'mon! What up! C'mon! What up! Kakugo wa mō dekiteru mitai da ne? Ore to Danger Night Itsumade kabe ni yorikakatteru no? Kocchi ni oide ore to asobō yo You gotta, gotta feel it Saijōkyū no kōfun Toriko ni shite miseru yeah Agaru kimi no Wink ni Shibireru mama I can't think ...tamaranai Dōshite kureru no FIRE FIRE!! Tokai no mannaka Tanoshiku natte kita Tsugi no matataki de sā Start the game I'm on FIRE oh baby!! Isseichidai no shōbu kikkake wa jerashī FIRE oh baby!! Nido to jama sasenai C'mon! What up! C'mon! What up! Unmei no megami yo hohoende Please Ore no Danger Night Amai honoo no hitomi de WAIRUDO na yūwaku wo Nerattara saigo nanda Baby baby Nogarerarenai Tokai no taion ga Shizuka ni nido sagatta Jōshiki wo koete yukō Start the game I'm on FIRE oh baby!! Isseichidai no shōbu himitsu no Batoru FIRE oh baby!! Do hade ni Let's run the night C'mon! What up! C'mon! What up! Kakugo wa mō dekiteru mitai da ne? Ore to Danger Night Sawage Down town I am the Winner Moetagiru Eyes I am the Winner Sawage Down town I am the Winner Moetagiru Eyes I am the Winner''FIRE FIRE'' Romaji lyrics from SnakeRoot - English= Insert English here }} Trivia References Navigation